Ele & Ela: Quimica ImPerfeita
by Yuuko
Summary: Eu vou te contar o que ela e ele pensam! Mas se você enlouquecer a culpa não será minha...! DG Pós Hog. Cap3off, erros
1. Deixem me apresentá los!

_**Disclaimer: **Oh, por favor! Isso é uma fanfiction!_

**_Ele & Ela : Química (Im)Perfeita  
_**(HP-Br-Pg13-D/G)  
Humor/Romance**  
por Yuuko**

.  
.  
**Cap 01:  
**...............**_Deixem-me apresentá-los!_**  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**_Ela_**  
.  
Você tem aquela pergunta obrigatória? Sabe, você conhece alguém e assim que pode faz a mesma pergunta, SEMPRE?  
Não? Bem, eu tenho.  
Se eu inicio uma conversa com alguém que parece que ira se estender por alguns minutos eu pergunto "Ei, pra você, o que é um pigmeu?".  
Sério, parece bobo, mas diz muito. Por exemplo, Harry, um garoto que eu ficava na época da escola. Eu lhe perguntei o que era um pigmeu.  
Ele disse " Um pigmeu? Por que você quer saber o que é um pigmeu?"  
_PÉNNNHHHH!_ Resposta Errada.  
.  
-_ Harry, o que é um pigmeu?_  
_- Oras... são como .... Pra que isso?_  
Meu olhar mortal nº002 entrou em ação. Ele era traduzido como: Eu vou virar a cara e ficar emburrada!  
Infantil? Oras, por favor!! Eu tinha 15 anos!(Como se agora eu fosse veeeelha)_  
- Anh.. Pigmeus? Bem, são como ...hm.. anões que não são...mm.... doentes, mas eles são...ah, você sabe!  
- Não sei, Harry.  
- Bem...Hm... eles são pequenos...anh... mas seus membros crescem .....digamos.....proporcionalmente ao corpo.... é...acho que tá bom. Feliz?_  
.  
Que conclusão eu tirei? Oras, medroso, acomodado, dependente e muitas outras coisas que em quase 6 meses de relacionamento pude comprovar.  
Exagero meu? Nem... era o meu modo peculiar de avaliar.  
Hermione também passou pela pergunta, e respondeu: ela deu até o nome das prováveis células afetadas para tal deformismo, ou coisa do tipo. Quando perguntei ao Rony, ele jogou uma bolacha na minha cabeça e pediu silêncio, estava na fogueira conversando com Fred e Jorge. Para esses últimos dois, nunca tive insanidade o suficiente para perguntar.  
.  
Mas aqui estou eu. 18 aninhos, faltando ainda dois para que eu termine meu curso de_ Domagem de Dragões._  
**D.D. ** Lindo. Amo tudo que segue assim, com duas iniciais idênticas!  
Já percebeu como pessoas famosas possuem iniciais iguais? _**G**odric **G**ryffindor. **R**owena **R**avenclaw. **S**alazar **S**lytherin. **H**elga **H**ufflepuff._  
Okay, _**A**lbus **D**umbledore_ não tem, mas existem exceções a todas as regras. Outro exemplo: _**S**everus **S**nape_. Iuhhhku! Ele é nojento!  
.  
Okay-Okay-Okay. Fugindo do assunto.  
Bem, eu estou aqui. Curtindo minhas pacatas férias que irão durar apenas 1 mês e 15 dias. 1º de Setembro eu volto para minhas simpáticas aulas de domação de dragão. E tenho um puta trabalho de conclusão de módulo para entregar.  
.  
Eu, ingênua como sempre fui, estava pensando que conseguiria estar em paz em uma das fazendas da escola. Aqui eu tenho meu pequeno Barriga-de-Ferro Ucraniano. Ele esta com uns 7 meses, é dá escola, mas fui eu quem "_lhe dei a luz"_ num dia de desastres com uma _ Dorso-Cristrado Norueguês_ desesperada(Depois eu conto). O bicho se apegou, e até a fase adulta(13 meses) eu cuido dele. O pessoal da escola confia em mim, não?  
Mas ele é lindo, nada a reclamar, esta um pouco maior que eu, e eu o adoro!  
.  
Tem tudo para ser perfeita essas minhas férias, não?  
É,** N.Ã.O. ** mesmo..  
Sabe por que?  
Eu vim parar numa região cercada por floresta, onde existem apenas 3 áreas ocupadas.  
Uma, é onde estou. Uma fazenda pequena de estudos de filhotes.  
Outra é um imenso terreno cercado por pinheiro altos, propriedade privada abandonada a séculos.  
A outra área, separada apenas por um lago com cerca de 5m²(cuja metade é da fazenda da escola), está uma(das vaaaaaaaaaaarias) casa de campo dos Malfoys.  
Merda.  
.  
Okay, eu esperava que tudo que eu visse fosse uns 3 elfos podando arvores, regando flores, desgnomizando, normalmente o que as múmias dos meus irmãos faziam na infância( e até eu, confesso)... mas não foi bem assim.  
.  
No terceiro dia na fazenda, lá pelas 7 da manhã eu sai de casa , ligeiramente grande para uma pessoa apenas, com o intuito de despertar o _Thisun_, meu dragãozinho.  
Mas ele já estava acordado, o danadinho!  
Tentava com grande dificuldade levantar vôo. Não era fácil. Essa é a raça mais pesada, e o Maximo que meu pequeno fazia era uns vôos curtos de 5 ou 6 metros de altura.  
Depois caia no chão, rolava, destruía quase tudo por onde passava, irritava-se, batia as patas, guinchava, e lançava uma labareda extensa(aaaaaaaa) de fogo em direção ao céu. Muito fofo!  
.  
E era isso que ele fazia agora.  
Não pude deixar de rir, quando ele bateu furioso as duas patas dianteira no chão em uma espécie de ritmo lamentado e mirou sua cabeça para o céu. Eu já fazia o mesmo, para acompanhar fascinado o jato de fogo, mas qual minha surpresa ao ver um brilho ofuscante seguido de um ponto meio preto, meio marrom?  
.  
_- Tem alguém.... no céu?_  
.  
Alguém não, alguma coisa.  
.  
_**- GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_ - E esse é meu dragão...  
.  
_- Merda, oh não, Thisun, não!_  
.  
Hmm... Meio Tarde... Meu dragãzoinho já dava o show dele. Eu cruzei os dedos em figas. Aquelas labaredas iam longe.  
Mas que não fossem tão longe naquele dia!!  
.  
_- Vai Meu Merlinzinho...._  
.  
Mas foi....  
O ponto marrom e preto rodopiava alucinado, com um brilho hora sim, hora não.  
Ao que parece o fogo do meu pequeno queimou a piaçava da vassoura.  
Parou.  
.  
_- Droga, ele vai cair._ - Fechei os olhos com força. Que seja o que Merlin quiser. Merlin? Que mané Merlin. Deixou o fogo chegar lá. Bem.... então que a coisa meio-preta&meio-marrom saiba se virar!  
.  
Um grito, um zunido e um barulho de água.  
No fundo a vassoura voando meio tonta e sem direção e uma tosse medonha acometendo meu Thisun.  
Olhei o lago. Olhei meu Dragão.  
Ohhhh.....ele tava tão mal, parecia que alguém tinha lhe rogado uma praga!  
Pobre Coitadoooo...  
Nem lembrei do ponto multicolor que caíra no lago, apenas corri em direção ao meu pequenininho.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_**Ele**_  
.  
.  
Alguém vai entender as mulheres algum dia?  
Pois quem as entender, por favor me manda uma coruja. Eu dou tudo que tenho em troca disso.  
Exagero, meu? Não. Eu apenas descobri de uma forma estranha que mulheres não são seres que possam ser compreendidos. Por três dias foi apenas nisso que pensei. Até que, um por um, cada um dos 5 dedinhos vermelhos desapareceram de minha face.  
.  
Eu tinha levado o Sr. fora de Nathany Mennz, uma alemã esquentadinha de belíssimos olhos azuis.  
Minha noiva.  
Ou ex-noiva, como a face dolorida me fazia questão de lembrar.  
O rompimento foi honroso, digno de luzes, câmeras e uma plaqueta ao som de ação. Teve de tudo um pouco. Choro, vasos quebrados, Ofensas, arranhões, tapas(muitos tapas), e até um Avada K-ódio-eu-não-posso-seu-cachorro (ou algo muito similar).  
A aliança( caríssima, devo acrescentar) ela fez o favor de engolir, depois de dizer que era a última coisa que vinha de um Malfoy que ela engoliria.  
E foi mesmo.  
Morreu sufocada.  
.  
Mas isso já faz uns meses.  
Não me chamem de sangue-frio, o fato é que no instante que ela pegou a aliança, profetizou(de certa forma) sua morte e disse algo mais(Canalha, talvez), eu me virei de costas. Ouvi seus soluços e aparatei.  
É claro que eu a teria socorrido se eu soubesse que os soluços eram de desespero, mas meu ego não me deixou nem verificá-la por sobre o ombro. Ainda mais porque meu rosto ardia e pedia com clemência algo para curá-lo.  
Mas há males que vem para o bem. Toda a herança dela agora é minha. Crueldade?  
Não, eu sou assim mesmo. Chorar pelo leite derramado não é do feitio de um Malfoy.  
.  
Um mês de preto e recebendo condolências pela morte dela, apenas uma semana de abstinência sexual em memória a ela(eu não sou totalmente mal - nem totalmente bom), semana essa que me rendeu 17 tapas e um número infinito de palavrões. E isso de apenas 5 garotas(Como elas conheciam tantas palavras feias? tsc,tsc..). Alguma coisa estava revoltando aquelas minhas amantes regulares.  
Talvez seja por que os anéis delas não era tão belos. Nem tão grandes para matá-las nesses ataques.  
Hm....Nota Mental: Anel para mulher não pode ser escorregadio e deve ter pedra, grande de preferência. Ganchos também seriam simpáticos.  
.  
Por conta desse amistoso_ "Mulheres X Malfoy"_ resolvi espairecer.  
Dar uma volta.  
Peguei meu equipamento de Quidditch avisei uns 3 amigos mais íntimos e fui para uma casa de campo ao norte da Escócia. Tinha um mês e pouquinho de férias até voltar para os papéis do Ministério.  
Hmm... Minha casa de campo! Um lugar que era calmo e sem gente, só um elfo aqui, outro elfo ali...  
.  
Mas veja bem:** - ERA - .**  
.  
Tinha uma casa de um ex-comensal ali perto, mas ele deve ter morrido em alguma vingança do _Esquizofrênico_(pelo menos esse nome é mais verdadeiro que _ Você-sabe-quem_).  
Ao lado uma fazenda simpática, onde de vez em quando se estudavam por uns meses filhotes de diversas raças pouco sociáveis. Nunca deram problema.  
.  
Quer dizer. Até aquele dia.  
.  
Eu levantei mais cedo que o normal e vi voando pelo meu quarto a dourada Snitch. Como ela se soltou?  
Algum elfo desastrado.  
Tentei capturá-la e colocá-la de volta na caixa, no entanto ela quebrou minha janela(filha da puta!) e saiu voando.  
.  
Que Merda! Era umas 6 e pouco ainda! E aquela snitch era de ouro puro! Presente da minha mãe. Merda, Merda, Merda!  
Peguei a varinha e lancei um feitiço barrador. Qualquer coisa maior que uma snitch venceria a barreira de quase 1 km, tomara que a viada não pegue carona com pássaros. Ela me é muito cara.  
.  
Mas já havia acordado mesmo, e queria aquela porcaria guardada. Joguei uma capa negra qualquer sobre meus ombros, atei um nó cego na mesma(_mais tarde eu vou me arrepender disso...)_ e subi na vassoura.  
Decolei.  
.  
Olha o lado bom, além de tudo, eu treinaria.  
Busquei no céu um ponto brilhante, não demorei a achar. O céu daquela região é sempre mais escuro, nublado. Mesmo no verão.  
A snitch parecia meio atordoada. Deve ter batido na barreira e agora voltava em direção a mansão.  
Fui até ela o mais rápido que pude. Mas ao invés de agarrá-la acabei mandando-a para baixo. Fiz uma fita simples e já estava para pegá-la quando vi um curioso ponto metálico brilhar logo abaixo. Um grunhido e então algo vermelho azulado.  
Hmm... o que é aquilo?  
.  
- Filhote de Dragão?  
.  
Sorri. Devia estar aprendendo a soltar lasquinhas.  
.  
......  
.  
Hmm..... de repente ficou quente ou é só eu mesmo?  
.  
_**PUTA! FILHOTE DE DRAGÃO UMA VIRGULA!**_  
.  
O fogo chegou até onde eu estava(!), eu fiz uma subida rápida mas não consegui salvar o suporte dourado da vassoura, que unia e impregnava de magia a piaçava, Resultado?  
Morte Certa.  
Tentei puxar a varinha. O chão verdinho se aproximava sorrindo. Eu quase ouvia a risada da Nathany. Ow bruxa-penada! Porque não dei a ela um anel sem pedra, nem ganchos? Só podia ser praga!  
Ainda segurava a snitch, mas soltei a vassoura para pegar a varinha. Burro! Burro! Burro!  
Com a vassoura, mesmo quebrada, a queda não era livre, e a batida não me mataria. Agora, a situação era diferente. E o fogo da boca do Dragão já se extinguia.  
.  
Quando eu bater no chão, o que aconteceria em algumas frações de segundo, eu voltaria da pós-morte e entupiria a boca daquele dragãozinho filho da puta de água.  
Água?  
Água!  
É isso  
.

... ** Plóc!**  
.  
Aparatei de ultimo instante e fui parar a milímetros da superfície do lago. No entanto o impacto não foi mais suave por conta disso.  
As minhas costas queimavam por conta da batida e eu logo ergui a cabeça a busca de ar e, claro, tentar de alguma maneira_ suavizar_ a dor nas costas.  
Só que então algo me acertou a cabeça.  
Era duro, pequeno, e meio pontudo.  
Virou devagar e caiu na agua com um som até suave. Virei. A minha vassoura? Como aquela merda tinha ido parar sobre o lago? Mais especificamente sobre a MINHA cabeça?!  
Bufei.  
O que eu queria naquele instante era pegar o dragãozinho e socar a vassoura na goela dele até destruir suas bombas de fogo. Socar-Socar-Socar até ele começar a cacarejar que nem um oraqui-oralá!  
.  
Guardei a snitch num bolso da capa, peguei a vassoura e nadei até a borda do lago.  
Vi ao longe uma pessoa ao lado do dragão. Parecia ser alto. Mas ainda era menor que o Dragão (Que tossia desgovernado : **_ MORRA ,PRAGA!_** Faça esse bem a humanidade, infeliz...)  
Olha onde a audácia desse _pessoalzinho_ chegou!  
Estavam trazendo dragões adultos para aquela fazenda O ministério seria notificado disso, ah _ como seria. _  
Minhas costas dolorida, o galo na cabeça, a vassoura acabada, e o puta resfriado que eu pegaria me fariam lembrar de notificar sobre o fato.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
_Continua >>_

Hmm... Reviews, não? Eu preciso saber da opinião de vocês. É essencial!  
Ah, e eu acho que o próximo capítulo não será tão agradável, então por favor me mandem opiniões (meu e-mail não esta funfando T.T)  
Kissus


	2. Uma visão dela para o prazer feminino

**Disclaimer:** claaaaroo que são meus! Na verdade Draco é inspirado no meu namorado Deus-Grego, que eu ainda não encontrei... mas deixa só ele aparecer...hmmm!

_  
**PS**: estou sem beta, vou arrumando com o tempo os errinhos x)_

**_Ele & Ela : Química (Im)Perfeita  
_**(HP-Br-T-D/G)  
Humor/Romance**  
por Yuuko**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Uma visão dela**_( para o prazer feminino)_

**Ela  
**

Thisun engasgou feio! Eu não sabia como acalma-lo! Normalmente suas labaredas não são tão fortes, ele não esta acostumado com tamanha intensidade! É muito cruel vê-lo assim e não ter como reagir, meus olhos até se enchem de lágrimas! Oh... que momento novela mexicana...  
Eu tentei me aproximar, ele permitiu, deixou que eu entrasse abaixo de sua cabeça, entre suas patas dianteiras. Encostei minha varinha na sua garganta.

- _Frigidu_.

Ele ficou num silêncio perturbador, oh-oh. Será que eu congelei a garganta do coitado sem querer? Sabe, feitiços de cura não são meu forte.  
Não sei da onde meus irmãos tiraram a idéia **_absurda _**de que eu deveria ser medibruxa. Moi? Medibruxa? Rá! Eu sou um desastre com feitiços delicados!  
Mas bem, com dragões a história é outra, não é necessário tanta delicadeza.  
Foi então, que finalmente Thisun se abaixou e esfregou o topo de sua cabeça em mim de uma forma manhosa! Ahhh Thisun!

- _Caham_!

Hm? Olhei para trás e vi algo... No mínimo... estranho.  
Algo não, alguém.  
Alto, com uma capa negra e definitivamente _molhado_. Ele tinha uma das mãos no nó da capa e remexia o mesmo com uma veemência incrível.

Foi assim então, que por... distração(?) eu desci os olhos até a altura do abdômen dele.  
O tronco nu... mamãeinnn... qué qué issu!.. O tronco não né? A maquina de lavar roupa versão 1000MLX super luxo, lava, esfrega, cozinha e faz massagem!**  
**Que _COISA_ mais perfeeeeita!  
_Caham...Prazer Ginny Weasley, solteira e encantada!_ – ta, só em sonhos mesmos...**  
**

_**- **Com Licença..._

_- Anh...?_

Olhei meio sonsa pela primeira vez para o rapaz. Afinal, devia estar pagando um belo papel de otária secando o corpo dele.  
Me concentrei em olha-lo apenas no rosto, tentando me distrair do corpo, sabe aquela história de "a carne é fraca" ? Então, acabei de comprovar sua veracidade...  
Mas foi então que... meninas, se preparem!  
Aiaiai olhos perfeitamente delineados com traços escuros, e íris de um cinza nebuloso que até me arrepiou (_ui_!), sobrancelha bem desenhada, nariz afilado. Aquelas mechas loiras molhadas caindo de forma sexy pelo rosto, a água escorrendo pela bochecha rosada, a boca entreaberta, os lábios avermelhados...ABDOMÊN!  
Vamos olhar pro abdômen, se concentra Ginny, fica vendo **_apenas_** esses músculos perfeitos que assim, quem sabe ...

_- Essa...coisa... aí é sua!_

_-Hmm?  
_  
Voltei meu rosto pra face dele novamente, ele olhava com um desdém cruel para algo atrás de mim. OH! Será que ele falava do meu belo, pequeno e inofensivo Thisun? Jameca! Ninguém em sã consciência chamaria o meu fofo de "_coisa_".  
Primeiro porque eu mataria o infeliz.  
Segundo por que..gente...olha que coisa mais bilu-bilu que é o Thisun!

_- Anh.. que coisa, Sr. ?_

- Esse dragão imenso atrás da Srta.!

Ó! Era mesmo do Thisun que ele falava(não sei onde viu o imenso no meu pequenino...mas deixa pra lá)!  
Pêra ae! Para Tudo! Ele chamou meu thisun de...**_COISA_**!  
Coisa! COISA!Ah mas eu não acredito nisso!

_  
- Você ta chamando meu dragãozinho de '**coisa'**?_

Ah não, o Sr. vai me desculpar! Pode ser gostoso o quanto for, mas chamar meu thisun de "coisa" é impagável! **_MESMO!_**  
É mais ou menos como assinar contrato de morte! E olha que eu cresci com 6 irmãos mais velhos e malvados!(comigo pelo menos, oras)

_MAS OLHA QUE CRETINO!_  
Ele bufou e passou a mão no cabelo! (Também disse um "que seja" ou algo assim...)  
Sabe, isso é cruel. Deve ser ilegal em algum lugar do mundo. Usar de charme pra passar batido em seus erros... tsc, tsc, tsc... que coisa feia!

_- Hein!_

_- Anh, ah o quê !_

Quando dei por mim, minha mão já estava quase na altura do meu peito, foi ação inconsciente! Senhoooor... Mas como eu estou morrendo pra passar a mão no cabelo dele. Será que eu posso pedir pra ele fazer de novo ?

... ta...

Já recuperei um pouco de bom senso.

Puxei minha mão e tive que coçar entre os dedos, tamanha a vontade de sentir os fios finos daquele cabelo perfeito! E isso porque eu **_NEM_** gosto de loiros hein! Já pensou se ele fosse moreno! Merlim, eu já teria tido um orgasmo...

- Eu perguntei o porquê do Dragão adulto!  
_  
- Ah sim... Mas o dragão é só um filhote._

_- Filhote? Ele **ainda** é um filhote?_

Ele pareceu assustado, eu disse algo a respeito da idade de Thisun, mas nem lembro ao certo as palavras. A respiração dele ainda era ofegante(será que estava nadando?)...então ele tinha aquele ar de cansado, bochechas rosadas, lábios mais úmidos que o normal... ai! Suspiro atrás de suspiro! Ser tão bonito assim devia ser pecado, oh... mas nó... Olha só... Caraca meu... A boca dele é tão perfeita... Mas o quê que é isso... Devia ser estudado como objeto de adoração feminina...

_- Quem pagará os danos que ele causou!_

_- Oi? Anh? Danos!_

_- Minha vassoura!_ – e ele olhou-me indignado. Ah... Eu estava muito abobada, sabe? Preocupada com outras... _Coisas_.  
Aquela gotinha de água caindo no cabelo dele, por exemplo. É _beeeem_ mais importante que quase tudo.

Olha só que coisa perfeita...

_Ping..._

_Ping..._

_Ping..._

Ahh... Escorre tão suave pelo rosto... e sabe o que é de matar? Quando chega na boca, ele molha os lábios! Como se pra sentir o gosto da água!  
Isso me lembra aquele verso de criança, sabe?  
_Queria ser uma lágrima para em seus olhos nascer, na sua face correr, e na sua boca morrer.._  
(Estão sentindo a influencia de novelas do SBT? Eu to! Mas que seja!)  
Versinho infantil o caramba! Eu tava morrendo por aquela boca! Eu ia me acabar ali, literalmente!

_- E então?_

Oops.. abobada de novo... ehehe! Que culpa tenho eu? Ele me distrai com maestria! E isso porque ta calado... Quer dizer, ta calado por que eu não falo nada! Concentre-se Ginny, concentre-se!

_- Anh..._ – ele falou algo de vassoura, acho que foi isso – _Vassoura...? Que vassoura?_

Ele apontou para perto do lago. Havia lá um pedaço de madeira chamuscado, soltando fumaça e que de vez em quando tremia.

_- "Aquilo" é uma vassoura!_

- É, não! Foi! E alguém irá pagar por ela!  
_  
- Oh... hmm.. terei que protocolar um...um pedido para a escola, sabe? O Sr. terá um... retorno...é... um retorno... em breve. Breve._ – Estou raciocinando! Tenho a personificação do pecado na minha frente e eu estou **_raciocinando_**! Às vezes eu me supero.  
_  
- Espero que seja breve mesmo! E a senhorita... Que cuide melhor desse dragão!_

Ele virou-se. Parecia mesmo furioso.  
Vi-o voltando a mexer no nó da capa e arrancando o mesmo com força. Tirou a capa e jogou sobre a vassoura. (ou o pouco que restou dela). Vi um brilho subir em direção ao céu, reflexo de algo, não sei bem ao certo.

Não prestei atenção porque **_outra coisa_** estava me distraindo...

Olha só, as costas são perfeitas! Isso é quase melhor que o abdômen! Vejam bem, eu disse **_quase_**.

Será que ele me acharia louca se eu fizesse o thisun irritar-se, para que ele precisa-se de mim como barreira humana ? Ehehe  
Uia, credo, que pensamento mais pervertido! Para com isso, Ginny! Controle-se! Você não é assim!  
Hmm...certeza que não sou! **NÃO**!

Credo, para! Respira...um...dois...três...  
Tudo bem, tudo bem... um dia peço ele emprestado pra lavar calça jeans ...nhamy... já pensou, ele, cheio de sabão e tals e... PARA!  
Ta, ta, preciso me distrair com outra coisa. 

Ouch... Mas que **_buuuuuuundaa_** ! O.o

Definitivamente, isso **SIM** é melhor que o abdômen!

**Ele  
**

**_ARGH_**! Que ódio! Não treinei, cai da vassoura, queimei a vassoura, me quebrei e...ó infernos! **_CADÊ A MALDITA SNITCH?_**  
Tudo por causa daquele dragão idiota e aquela criança mirradinha!  
Confesso que me assustei bastante quando sai do lago e vi o dragão atacando a menininha.  
Quando ouvi risos percebi que aquele ataque era na verdade...carinho.  
Tem louco pra tudo nesse mundo, affz.

Minha vizinha nessas férias, de uns 15 anos mais ou menos, resolveu trazer um filhote super - mega crescido. Nem dei muita atenção, é cedo. O (ir)responsável pela menininha ainda deve estar dormindo. E quando ele vier me falar do protocolo, ele vai ouvir! Ah se vai!  
Como pode largar uma criança com um bicho descontrolado!  
E a guria é a maior _jacuzinha_ que eu já vi! Não tinha coragem nem de olhar pra minha cara! Também...depois da merda que o dragão dela fez.   
Falando nisso tenho que procurar a snitch, tsc... vai dar trabalho. Ao menos a barreira ainda está de pé.

Hunf! Vendo aqui pela janela, a menina ta brincando com o Dragão. E o maldito continua lá, soltando labaredas de fogo sem parar.Praga. Porque não se afoga e morre queimado ? Seria engraçado!  
Espera ai...dá pra afogar com fogo?

_- Sr. Malfoy?_

_- Sim?_- Um elfo domestico cortou minha linha de raciocínio...droga, era uma boa questão pra ser analisada...tsc...

_- Sr. Zabini espera no jardim para o café da manhã._

Oh! Droga! Levei uma mão na testa que chegou até a doer. Eu havia me esquecido que Blaise ia dar as caras por aqui...Merda, não tenho tempo para me arrumar.

_- Avise-o que já estou descendo._

E com uma mesura o _bichinho_ saiu do meu quarto. Queria muito poder tomar um banho, mas só vou ter tempo de trocar essas calças molhadas e colocar uma camisa, ao menos. Não vou aparecer semi-nu na frente de Blaise... vocês sabem... as vezes ele é estranho, e tinha uma fama esquisita nos tempos de Hogwarts.Vai que ele **é**... e acaba se apaixonando! To lascado! Estou em recesso com as mulheres e ele sabe disso, pode acabar pensando que eu to abrindo espaço pra outro time! Espera lá '_mermão'_! Sou facão, justamente pra não correr o risco de cortar do outro lado que nem espada!

Argh! Deixa de pensar besteira Draco. Apenas se troque e desça!

Não demorei mais que 5 minutos, mas a cara de cu do Blaise fez parecer que foi quase 2 horas.

_- A dondoca enrola pra sair nesse estado tão lamentável?_

Viu? Igualzinho uma mulher... só reclama.  
_  
- Cala a boca, Blaise.Vamos nos sentar._

-Claro, claro... Pode ao menos me dizer por que tem uma alga no seu cabelo?

_- Alga?_

Levei a mão e encontrei uma folha meio gosmenta e molhada no meu cabelo. Poutz... devia ao menos ter me olhado no espelho. Viram? Não sou tão narcisista como pensam. Um pouco, afinal, charme precisa de manutenção. Mas não pro Blaise. Já comentei que acho ele estranho?

_- Droga..._

- Que foi, Draco? Caiu da cama direto no lago?

_-Não enche!_

E Blaise riu. Vai saber lá porque, comi alguns morangos mas ainda continuava emburrado. Eu precisava era de cereja e chocolate. Ou os dois juntos. Cadê esses malditos elfos?

- Pook! Pook sua criatura lerda, dá pra vir aqui ou ta difícil?

O elfo apareceu na porta, e eu ouvi Blaise comentar algo sobre o nome do bicho, mas nem liguei. Do jeito que ele é, deve ter pensando que é uma boa opção para o nome de um filho. Sim, Blaise pensa nos nomes que seus filhos terão, aliás, ele pensa até no que esses filhos farão durante a infância. É mole ou quer mais? Depois quando eu digo que ele é estranho...

_- Chamou, Sr.Malfoy?_

_- Claro que chamei, sua múmia. Cadê as cerejas do meu café? E o chocolate?_

- Sr. Malfoy, a Sra. Sua mãe visitou a casa semana passada e usufruiu de todo o estoque. Dentro de uma semana chegará o encomendado.

- UMA SEMANA? Por que tal demora?

- Todo o estoque? –comentou Blaise – _Porra, Draco. Como é que sua mãe consegue manter aquele corpo se entupindo de chocolate e cereja?  
_  
_-Cala a Boca Zabini, e vaza daqui Pook!_  
_  
- Por que vamos falar sério, hein todo o respeito e tals..._

Ai,eu tenho que parar esse otário.Quando ele começa, leva séculos para se calar.

_- Ei, Fogo__ ? O que é aquilo ?_

Virei pra trás e vi uma labareda se extinguindo. Olha, a porcaria do dragão serviu para uma coisa!  
Darei um _beijo_ nele por isso! Fez Zabini parar... e olha que esse garoto adora me perturbar...chega a ser até...estranho(?)

_-É a desgraça do filhote dragão que me derrubou hoje._

_-Um **filhote** de Dragão te derrubou__?... HuhauHUAHUhauh!  
_

Sabem a parte do beijo? Esqueçam...

_- Calado, Zabini!  
_  
Blaise se engasgou rindo e comendo. Animal.  
Me levantei da mesa do jardim e caminhei até a sala, pegar um licor ou algo assim. Sem bebida o dia seria um inferno.  
Cheguei lá e só tinha whisky.  
É serio. Um puta bar e só uma garrafa solitária lá no meio.  
Só uma. E de whisky. **_E dos ruins!_**   
Qual o problema ? Detesto whisky!  
E é por um motivo muito intimo, particular **mesmo**, que envolve vômitos, meu pai, minha ex-namorada, e até um elfo. Logo, vocês não devem estar afim de ouvir a história, né ? Que bom.  
_  
-Pook! Tem alguma coisa decente pra beber aqui nessa casa, além dessa droga?_

Com um estalido a _coisinha_ apareceu na porta.  
_  
- Senhor, dispomos apenas de __butterbeer, suco..._  
_  
- Não, sua anta!Algo alcoólico!_

- Sinto muito sr., mas na visita da Sra. sua mãe, ela levou também todas as outras bebidas...

- Argh... que bebada! Me vê um suco de laranja, então.  
_  
- Não tem, Sr. Na última visita da..._

- **Como ela consegue**__

- Como, Senhor?

_- Nada, me traga apenas um copo d´agua. Pelo menos isso ainda temos,não?_

- Só filtrada, por que as minerais, a Sra. Sua mãe na última visita...  
_  
- De certo **COMEU** a casa, né! Vá, Vá! Traga essa água mesmo!_

Pronto. Meu dia tinha absolutamente **_TUDO_** pra ser uma merda.

E eu tenho que me comunicar com minha mãe e descobrir o que diabos ela fez com tudo isso...

Ouvi o barulho de algo aparatando lá fora. Poderia ser minha mãe vindo levar mais alguma coisa. O oxigênio, por exemplo, ou a água da piscina, nunca se sabe...

_- Draquinhooooooo..._

-Olha, Draco. A Pansy!

Eu tinha dito que meu dia seria apenas "_uma merda_" ?

_ Continua _

_  
**snitch** - pomo dourado  
**jameca** - nunca  
**butterbeer** – cerveja amanteigada  
**moi**– eu_

**N/A:** _Sinto muito. Espero de verdade que o próximo capitulo não venha com o atraso de um ano. --'  
Era pra ter sido postado há 11 meses, mas eu perdi o capítulo 2 original, e o interesse também /  
Confesso que não gostei muito desse... mas sabe o que me fez continuar? **As reviews )**  
Juro para vcs, me deu força de vontade pra puxar a historia no fundo da memória e reescreve-la!  
_

_Cada comentário foi motivante e decisivo pra volta dessa fic XD  
Se vc considerar isso uma coisa boa, **reviews** D  
Se vc acha que essa coisinha aqui JAMECA que deveria ter sido trazida de volta das cinzas... **avisa** u.u''_

_P.s.: pro pessoal que me motivou com as reviews, passem no meu profile ;D_

_Kissus_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay.

O nЦo gosta muito de mim :x O capitulo 3 foi ao ar cheio de imperfeiГУes - tais como as do 1╨ capitulo onde nЦo apareciam alguns pontos de interrogaГЦo, onde nЦo havia espaГo entre 1 linha e outra, palavras acentuadas sЦo substituМdas por estranhos caracteres...

Pretendo corrigir isso pra essa semana ainda )  
Passem no profile para saberem mais!  
Desculpem mais uma vez!  
:( 


End file.
